


The Lullaby for the Silence

by Saido



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Song - Freeform, Translation, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: Just a simple translation of Russian song lyrics of which can be found here: https://mychords.net/lubich/79671-enya-yubich-olybelnaya-tishiny.html





	The Lullaby for the Silence

Wish I had wings to cover you.  
Wish I had blizzard to cradle you.  
Wish U had stars to shine your way,  
Wish I saw your dream one day... 

 

Rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye...  
Wind, oh, wind, can you just fly?  
Till the very morning I  
Will be waiting just for your sign.

Wish I could show you black sky,  
Wish I had waves to rock the love of mine.   
Wich I had the lullaby of hush...  
Like the vessels my dreams run


End file.
